


Harder

by Henrick



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: (Syo's tongue), Angst, Blackmail, Blindfolds, Blood and Gore, Cunnilingus, Dark Comedy, Demonic Possession, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Femdom, Gratuitous Smut, Lesbian Sex, Lots of it, Magic, Obsession, Oni, POV Multiple, Pokemon References, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Public Humiliation, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sort Of, Tentacle Rape, Threesome - F/F/F, Voyeurism, Yandere, heavy metal crossover?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2019-10-02 07:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 17,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henrick/pseuds/Henrick
Summary: Junko becomes increasingly aroused by watching Aoi and Sakura's sexual relationship unfold via the school's surveillance cameras, so she devises a plan to satisfy herself. As befitting the queen of despair, the plan revolves around crushing Sakura utterly in the process.Though perhaps she's bitten off more than she can chew?Wherein Junko unleashes the Ogre.





	1. Nighttime

Sakura inhaled deeply, intoxicated by the pheromones clinging to her face. She got lost in oral sex the same way as endurance training – she'd had Aoi propped against her bedroom wall for over an hour, head buried between her legs, arm muscles completely numb from supporting the swimmer's full weight, a thigh gripped firmly in each of her hands. She loved it when Aoi became so wet that she'd drip down her chin, fluids soaking into the collar of her uniform. Under ordinary circumstances, Sakura prided herself on an almost militant cleanliness – showers after every workout, clothes washed and ironed daily. However, she already knew she would wear this shirt again tomorrow. After her morning workout, she'd pull it out of her gym bag, breath it in, and maybe even touch herself if the weight room was as empty as it usually is at 5:00AM. Then she'd put it on and join the others at the dining hall. If anyone got close enough to smell her – _oh well_.

Sometimes she wondered what Kenshiro would say. Probably something along the lines of “Ah-ha – I knew it!” or “I told you so!” It was annoying how he'd always known her better than she knew herself.

Sakura lifted Aoi higher until she felt the girl's head bump lightly against the tiled ceiling. From this angle she could thrust the full length of her tongue inside of her. As she did so she looked up. When Asahina noticed, her bright blue eyes gazed down, half-lidded, to meet her own. Her mouth was hanging open, her breathing labored, her body drenched in sweat. Her breasts were swollen and the nipples looked painfully erect. She was clearly on the verge of orgasm – her third (or was it fourth?) that night.

She was gorgeous.

“Sakura-chan, don't stop,” she sobbed, tangling her fingers in her hair and tugging at it fitfully. Sakura shifted her position in a way that allowed her lover to grind down into her mouth. Aoi liked to set her own pace when she was about to come.

Soon she was bucking and convulsing and crying out loudly. Sakura used the last bit of strength in her arms to hold her steady. She then resumed her ministrations, prolonging Aoi's climax with long, firm licks.

“O-okay, you can stop now,” Aoi groaned, lacing her fingers behind Sakura's ears and massaging them absently. Sakura lowered her to eye level. The smaller girl smiled broadly before leaning in for a slow, passionate kiss. Her hands drifted from her lover's ears to her cheeks, holding them firmly as she pushed her tongue into her mouth. Sakura melted into the kiss despite her own tongue feeling rather overworked.

“Bed,” Aoi mumbled, tugging at her friend's tie until it became loose. “You gotta wash this shirt.”

“Of course,” her companion replied, releasing her and falling onto the mattress tiredly.

Aoi decided that extracting Sakura's tight top from her muscular torso was too much work. So Instead, she hitched her thumbs under the waistband of her skirt and pulled it off. Then she partially removed her underwear, keeping a careful eye on her the whole time. The larger girl's face turned pink and she covered it self-consciously with her hands, pressing her thighs together and squirming slightly.

Aoi grinned – she still didn't understand how the same person who spent hours fucking her senseless in every position imaginable could be so damn shy.

“Sakura-chaaaan,” she teased. “You're so cute when you're embarrassed!” This, of course, made her turn a deeper shade of red. Sakura set her jaw and rumbled, “I am _not_ embarrassed, Asahina.”

“Sure! Whatever you say!” she smirked, hand slipping beneath her wet panties, lightly stroking and tracing circles around her clit. Sakura's abdominal muscles tensed and she shuddered involuntarily. “You're a lot more sensitive than me, huh?” Aoi mused. The woman beneath her sighed, finally beginning to relax enough to spread her legs. “Good girl,” Aoi cooed as she lowered her head to nuzzle the damp fabric of Sakura's no-nonsense cotton undergarments.

“Asahina! Y-you don't have to...” she protested weakly. “Mmmm-hmmm, but I want to,” she hummed, finally yanking her underwear all the way down. At the mercy of Aoi's skillful tongue and fingers, Sakura pressed the back of her hand to her mouth and moaned softly into it.


	2. Creeper

Junko's vision went white as a vicious orgasm rocked her body – the scene unfolding on her surveillance dashboard had become too much, too hot. Groaning, she let her vibrator fall to the floor.

She had full access to all the world's porn, so why oh _why_ did she insist on watching a dumb jock like Asahina, whom she could never stand, getting hammered by some dungeon monster straight out of a bad JRPG? If that's what turned her on, there was plenty of hentai out there she could peruse instead.

And yet every nighttime, she eagerly waited to see if the two of them would screw – hell, she even encouraged it by distracting the other students.

The more she thought about it, the more disgusted she became with herself. Junko knew what she wanted but was loathe to admit. She wanted to be fucked very hard by the Ogre.

She tapped her nails irritably against her armrest. The remaining boys had the builds of prepubescent middle-schoolers compared to Oogami. She could throw a hood over any one of them and make him her slave. But he might like it, which wasn't Junko's style at all. Not to mention their virginal stamina was laughable (this she could confirm from the countless masturbation videos she viewed weekly). In short, she knew none of them could compete with the Ultimate Martial Artist wearing a large strap-on.

She also knew Oogami would fall into the deepest depths of despair were she coerced into cheating on her beloved Asahina, whom she fretted over and followed around like a big, ugly puppy dog. It was always “Hina, would you like a back massage?” or “Hina, I made you breakfast” or “Hina, I washed and folded your laundry.” God it was sickening.

Yes- she had to hand it to Asahina. Junko saw how she'd played it innocent, how gently yet persistently she'd coaxed the Ogre out of her sexually-repressed shell. Clearly she saw potential and the seduction was paying dividends; the little whore cashed in on it almost daily, Oogami dropping to her knees for hours on end at the snap of her fingers. _Or maybe this was love?_ Junko snorted before shaking her head ruefully.

Tomorrow, she would summon her mole per usual. Then she'd give her an ultimatum: wear this mask, you hideous bitch, and fuck me for as long as I please – otherwise, the swimmer drowns during her next trip to the pool. She could even make a sex tape (after editing out her face, of course) and leave it in Asahina's room. That would give the idiotic brunette plenty to cry about.

Sure, they would find out the mastermind is a woman, but Junko considered that a small price to pay for the pleasure and pain the knowledge would induce.


	3. A New Kind of Despair

Shortly after breakfast she was summoned. _Damn._ She'd been hoping to join Aoi in the gym for laps. She had no doubt that Monokuma, maestro of despair, foiled their “date” on purpose.

Sakura didn't know how much longer she could spy for the mastermind. It was like training to bench-press 1000 lbs without making any gains - in other words, beyond futile. She would challenge the bear to a rematch as soon as the opportunity presented itself. Her mind set on eventual revenge, she glided stealthily into the unlocked data room where she was greeted by a cheerful Monokuma.

“Why hello there! I hope I didn't interrupt anything important by calling you here,” he tittered as he began to blush and sweat profusely. “Consider this an intervention, Oogami – a, er, emergency cock-block! If you eat any more pussy this week, you'll start to lose muscle mass – don't you understand the importance of a balanced diet? Ahahahaha!”

Sakura blanched. Yes, she knew the mastermind was keeping tabs them through the surveillance system, but...well, he couldn't watch everyone all the time, right? Especially at night. And why would he be so interested in what she and Asahina were doing when surely the others were similarly engaged? Naegi and Kirigiri had slept together, in the very least. Hadn't they?

_Right or wrong, all of it was wishful thinking. Stupid, stupid, stupid...!_

Monokuma gasped. “Don't tell me you didn't think I was watching? Puhuhuhu! Pu-lease! I've seen your smelly cunt more than Kenshiro and Asahina combined!”

“SHUT UP!” Sakura growled as she took a step forward. Though she was doing her best to act tough, her eyes were a study in agony.

“Hey, don't get mad at me! I'm only doing my job. Think about all the messed up stuff _I_ gotta see just to make sure you guys are following school rules,” he pouted.

“If you think it's so messed up, then WHY do you keep watching when we aren't even breaking them!?” She demanded, her stoic fighter's facade crumbling to the floor like the bodies of her murdered classmates. Junko felt an acute throbbing between her legs. 

“Wellll...that's why I called you here, actually. Ya see, I hate to admit it but you're kinda turning me on with those cunnilingus marathons! I mean, don't get me wrong - the fingering makes me wet too. You're like Donkey Kong with a massive rager once you get going. Yes-sir, I like your style kid - fast n' HARD! Speaking of, have you ever worn a harness?” Monokuma's voice ended on an uncharacteristically flirtatious note.

“A w-what?” Sakura froze and fell silent, gaping at the mascot. She couldn't quite believe what she was hearing.

“Didn't think so! It's easy. You put it on and pretend you have a dick!”

“You can't mean you want me to...you're a...?”

“Yes. And I'm fucking HOT, too! You won't actually get to _see_ me though. Awww, sad face! But I'll let you eat me out and play with my tits if you want!”

“You must be crazy if you think that's what I want,” Sakura laughed bitterly, finally regaining some of her composure.

“Sakura, baby – I hate to tell you, but it doesn't matter what _you_ want. Don't you get it? Not only do I have your family, but I've got your precious _Hiii-na_ too _._ I can kill her and make it look like an accident. Sooo...what are you going to do about it?”

“I...you...!” She floundered helplessly, feeling as though her heart would pound straight out of her chest.

“Let's get you ready to meet the mastermind! I bet you never thought it'd happen like this, puhuhuhu!”

Monokuma grabbed something from behind a desk and proceeded to dance toward her with the “harness” in question tucked between his legs. It was freakishly large and resembled Monokuma himself, almost as if it belonged to him – black and white down the middle with two nubs on its head resembling ears.

Sakura knelt beside a nearby trashcan and began to vomit.

 


	4. Broken

Monokuma unceremoniously tossed his stap-on to the floor beside a retching Sakura. “C'mon – mommy's getting real impatient,” he quipped. She slowly lifted her head out of the wastebasket and turned to glare at him ominously.

After about thirty seconds of stubborn defiance had passed and without adverting her stony gaze, she reached down and took hold of the vile sex toy she was supposed to _use on the mastermind_. Then she stood to examined it. Adjusting the various belts would be a simple task, so when Monokuma looked as though he was about to offer assistance, she snarled at him to get away from her.

“Okay, okay! Geez! But you can't put it on yet. You gotta take all your clothes off first!”

Her wrathful eyes narrowed. “You CANNOT be serious!” She hissed.

“Oh, but I am, I am! What fun would this be if I had no way to tease you? But don't get your hopes up. I'd never touch a freak like you. It'll just give me something to laugh about, that's all!

Without warning, Monokuma's voice morphed into one that was all too familiar: “You're soooo disgusting, _Sakura-chan!_ Like, oh-my-God! Naegi-Kun doesn't get how I don't puke every time I look at you. So, that day you and Mondo were guarding Chihiro's body, when we went to his room so I could suck him off - you know what I told him?”

_No. No. No. Nonononono..._

“I said I think of her as an animal since they're kinda cute even when they're ugly! Besides, she acts just like one – throw her a treat once in awhile and she's yours forever!”

A burst. That was the best way to describe it – she even heard the popping sound. It came from somewhere deep in her guts. And with that, all of the fight drained out of Sakura. She stared impassively through the bear to the wall beyond, a single tear rolling along the length of her sharp jawline and dripping onto the floor.

Behind the far door, Junko gasped and started pumping herself with two perfectly manicured fingers.

Silently, mechanically, the bodybuilder began to remove her clothes. She folded each article and neatly piled it onto a chair. Then she retrieved the harness and secured it firmly over her groin. When she had finished, her thoughts drifted – not for the first or even third time – toward suicide. Which method would be the least painful? She'd had enough of that for one lifetime.

“Lookin' good, Oogami! There's just one last finishing touch...” Monokuma stood on his tippy-toes and held out what appeared to be a golden crown. She hadn't cared enough to notice where he'd gotten it from. Upon closer inspection, it turned out to be an ornate helmet fashioned after those lion statues that guard Chinese and Japanese temples. As a child, she would pass by several of them whenever she visited her grandparents. She remembered admiring their fierceness – those flaring nostrils, hooked teeth, and eyes blazing with anger. Asahina was right to call her an animal; she had always felt a special affinity for beasts, hadn't she? Smiling sadly, she turned it in her hands.

“Don't just stand there – PUT IT ON! LET'S GO!” Monokuma fumed, stamping his stubby little feet. Sakura lifted the proud effigy and placed it over her head, silently praying it would lend her strength. Any normal helm would've had eye-slats built into its visor, but this one was modified to obscure the wearer's vision utterly. She tugged at the jaw-strap until it rested snugly against her chin.

The mechanical sound of a door (the black and white one, she supposed), Monokuma pulling her lifeless hand, the feel of cold metal beneath her bare feet, the insane laughter of some strange woman – blurred together in her dulled mind and made her feel...well...

_Despair._

 

 


	5. Schitzo

“Don't get any heroic ideas about killing me, now,” a bored voice addressed her. It was eerily devoid of emotion compared to that loathsome bear's dramatic style. Could this woman really be the mastermind?

She felt a hand close around the dildo and jerk her forward, leading her deeper into the control room. At least, that's what Sakura pictured it to be: an elaborate cockpit with wall-to-wall surveillance screens and a complex dashboard for piloting Monokuma.

“I have uploaded my consciousness onto the school's network,” she yawned. “So in the event of my death, my AI twin would simply replace me.” Then her tone shifted abruptly.

“Not that I'd expect a muscle-bound mouth breather like you to understand this kinda shit, so here's the special ed version: it means you can't kill me – not really! If I die, the game continues just the way I'd want it to. I could blow my own fucking brains out and none of you assholes would even know the difference! Aren't I a GENIUS?”

Sakura shrugged her broad shoulders and grunted noncommittally.

Her voice changed yet again; she now sounded like a professor: “Furthermore, an investigation will begin immediately following my death. The body discovery clause must be lifted for this special case, given the improbability of more than one student discovering my remains. It will not be hard to determine the murderer since you will be locked in here until the others arrive.”

 _Does that mean she's one of our classmates?_ Sakura wondered.

“And there will be one last rules modification - a reward, shall we say, for my most loyal spy and soon-to-be concubine!” Junko boomed superciliously. “Asahina will be pre-programmed as the murderer.” She turned as if speaking to an invisible audience. “Egads! There's a glitch in the system! And I will let YOU choose whether to expose that fact or to set Aoi free – at the cost of the rest of your lives, of course! How _fun_!”

Sakura crossed her arms and groaned. _And I thought Monokuma was annoying. It seems he was just the tip of the iceberg._ “Okay, I get it. I'm not going to kill you."  _If for no other reason than you act like that's what you want._  "Now can we please get this over with?”

“Jeepers, somebody's getting a wittle impatient! Aww, c'mere – who's a good girl? Who's a pwetty pwincess?”

She'd lost control of her emotions, but she'd be damned if she lost control of her body. If all she could take credit for by the end of this was her physical prowess then so be it. She was used to that. Less thinking, more movement. She lunged at her tormentor and, judging the distance perfectly, locked her in a bear hug. She was...naked? That caught Sakura off guard. She lifted the mastermind off the ground and squeezed just hard enough to let her know playtime was over; “genius” or not, she'd feel it in her ribs the next day.

“Where are we doing this? On the floor?” the martial artist growled. Junko giggled as if she were enjoying the pain and leaned in, breath falling hot on Sakura's neck. “There's a cot right behind me.” Thin as she was, she managed to snake her arms between their bodies and thumb the much larger woman's nipples. _I guess my 'freak' status has been revoked for the time being_ Sakura mused, repressing a shudder. Eager to rid herself of the toxic woman and her roaming hands she lurched forward, feeling her way with her feet. When she finally bumped into the cot she dropped Junko. Then she crawled on top of her, pinning her arms and legs.

 “Ooh, S-sakura-chan.” It was Aoi's voice again. Sakura grimaced. “Fuck me baby, I promise I'll be good, I won't suck any more cocks, just _please, I'm so wet, I need you now...!_ ”

 Breaking out in a cold sweat, the fighter clenched her teeth and groped around clumsily for the mastermind's entrance.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for dragging this out so much. The length of this fic is becoming absurd for smut. It's really fun to write these characters.


	6. Where Dark and Light Don't Differ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> credit for the apt title goes to the aptly titled band Immortal

Junko was so well-lubricated that several of Sakura's fingers slipped inside by accident. Disgusted, she recoiled as the woman beneath her let out a small whimper – and yet, though every fiber of her being cried out against it, she felt a faint pang of arousal.

 _Oh_ God, _what is wrong with me? Please..._

Her moment of hesitation – as well as the blush now spreading across her neck and chest – certainly hadn't escaped Junko's notice. “Awww, it's okay Sakura. I know how much you love pussy. There's nothing to be ashamed of! Mmmh, that's right, put it in!”

“Stop talking,” Sakura pleaded, carefully pressing the strap-on's tip into her. She feared the over-sized Monokuma dildo would split the mastermind's petite frame in two. Though she hated her – oh, how she _despised_ her – she couldn't quite bring herself to do that kind of damage to an opponent she so utterly outmatched, especially in this depraved context.

“I will if you do it h-harder. Ahh – go in all the way!”

_Fine._

Her thrusts came deep and fast now and while the motion had taken some practice, she was getting into a good rhythm.

And then, to her surprise, Junko did stop talking. She was too busy making other noises. The last time Sakura heard a woman moaning the way she was, she'd walked in on Yasuhiro watching porn in the school's AV room. _Why not drag him in here instead?_ She thought bitterly, but she already knew the answer. This bitch wanted to see her squirm and to torment her using Asahina, whom she clearly had it out for as well.

The moans were making her wet and she cursed the everlasting foolishness of her request. At least when she was talking, she was easier to hate.

“Harder, come on! YES!”

A nauseating dampness continued to spread between Sakura's legs. Not only did she look like an animal but she felt like one, too. Incapable of resisting a physical urge. Fucking by instinct. She was playing right into the mastermind's manipulative hands and yet she couldn't stop herself. Her body had indeed betrayed her despite all of its training and her vows to control it. _You?_ YOU _want to be 'the strongest person alive'?_ She tried – and failed – to suppress a bout of deranged laughter.

“You're really starting to lose hope, huh?” Junko gasped. “I bet this is the most despair you've ever felt!”

Yes. It was, actually. That is until Junko flipped a switch somewhere and her harness began to vibrate.

Sakura's whole body tensed. “Why are you doing this...?!” she demanded. _Augh. What a stupid question!_

“Because I want...you to come...with me...Sakura-chan! Forget about...ahhh! AOI!”

No. Sakura would _not_ forget about Aoi. In fact, the more she thought about Asahina, the sorrier she felt for doubting her. The mastermind had most likely watched when, against all odds, the beautiful swimmer confessed her love to the Ogre – thus, she'd seen the look of utter disbelief on Sakura's face. She also must've seen her lose it when Touko called her an ape. Sakura was being played by her own insecurities. Fortunately, the more she interacted with her nemesis, the more transparent these tactics became.

When she got out of here – _if_ she got out of here – she would tell Asahina everything that happened. She'd spare no detail. Then she'd believe in the girl and the love that she knew they shared for each other.

It was becoming increasingly difficult to think straight. Knowing she'd be forced to see this thing through until she climaxed, she made a split-second decision _not_ to let everyone's worst enemy win. At least not completely. She would end this horrific encounter on her own terms. And the fact that her weaker opponent was playing dirty gave her the perfect excuse to do so.

After all, if the mastermind was too sore to even move tomorrow, she'd think twice before summoning her again.

“Ahh...! You want m-me to go harder?”

“Ohhh, sure...knock yourself out...”

“H-how about I do that to you?” Sakura muttered darkly before slamming into Junko with the full force of her muscular, 218 pound body.

She heard a familiar rush of air that accompanies the wind getting knocked out of someone. Sakura proceeded to pound Junko into the cot like a jackhammer tearing through concrete until she finally exploded, collapsing on top of her. Her “partner” regrettably came as well, being the masochist that she was. No matter; it was time to bring on the real pain.

Junko writhed desperately beneath the immense wrestler as she tried to catch her breath. _You're not getting away that easily, featherweight._ Sakura locked her in a guillotine choke and stretched her neck and torso out mercilessly. After torturing her for a few minutes, she rolled over and kicked her off the edge of the mattress; though the fall wasn't far, Junko's body hit the metallic floor of the control room with a satisfying smack.

Sakura lay on the cot for several minutes before she started to get bored. “Hey. You still alive down there? Why don't you let me out of here before I practice some more of my moves on you?”

She didn't reply. However, the electric Monokuma door soon buzzed to life.

Sakura stumbled, fell over a chair, and ran into a control panel before she was finally able to feel her way along a wall and reach the exit. The barrier nearly cut her in half when it slammed shut again.

 _I wonder what punishment awaits me now._ Only time, she supposed, would tell. She'd done exactly what was asked of her and she hadn't used lethal force. Hopefully, that miserable woman's love of her own grand schemes and the rules accompanying them would see her through relatively unscathed. Besides the damage that was already done, of course. She wouldn't be able to look Asahina in the eyes for quite some time. She'd explain everything in a letter and hide out for a few days.

Sakura sighed. All she wanted right now was to take a damn  _shower_.

 


	7. Despair Salmon Mode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the depravity continue! Updates will be few and far between, but I have the next two chapters planned so they'll show up at some point. It's going down a dark(er) path but we're not quite there yet, so enjoy the relatively harmless smut while it lasts.

Sakura wouldn't go so far as to call herself a ninja, but she'd trained briefly in the art. Besides, with cameras in every room and corridor, there was little use in sneaking around Hope's Peak – that is, unless she was trying to evade her classmates.

 _Easy does it..._ She gingerly cracked open the door to the pool's shower room. Then she held her breath and listened. Silence. She glanced inside – no signs of movement. The only person who might've been here at this time was Aoi, but she should still be in the gym. Only an hour had passed since Sakura disappeared; the longest hour of her life, but an hour nevertheless.

Her fears of being caught, however, soon melted away under a deluge of scalding hot water, as did all traces of the mastermind's sweat and fluids. Sakura closed her eyes. She'd heard monks say that a clean body was the first step toward a purified soul, so she set to work with a bar of soap and an abrasive towel. Then she tried to meditate, but she couldn't shake the sense that she was being watched. Leered at, even. _How tough is she? How persistent? Is she back to looking at those damned video feeds already?_

“Hey there, sexy! Why so serious?” Sakura gasped and fought violently against her first impulse, which was to whirl around and punch whoever was talking. Luckily her brain registered Asahina's voice before her body took over.

The martial artist clenched her fists. She was furious. That didn't happen often, but she'd been caught off guard. The words “I thought I told you to _never_ surprise me like that” threatened to break free from a blackened corner of her heart she hadn't known existed until today. Her outrage quickly died when Asahina smiled at her, bright and oblivious. She wasn't smiling for long, however – now she looked scared.

“Sakura-chan! Are you okay? Did something happen!?” She reached out and caressed her girlfriend's bicep in an attempt to comfort her.

An image of the brunette deep-throating Makoto's tiny erection invaded Sakura's mind, filling her with a new emotion – insane, irrational jealousy.

_Who are you kidding? You haven't escaped the mastermind. What happened earlier...that was only the beginning._

Unable to meet her innocent eyes, she stared at the smaller girl's body instead. She had on a form-fitting swimsuit that was easily a size too small for her curvaceous figure. “I'm fine, Hina.” Aoi turned toward the curtain as if to leave. “I guess it's not a good time. My bad,” she rambled apologetically.

“Wait.” Sakura grabbed Aoi's hips from behind and pressed her lips to the swimmer's neck, peppering light kisses along the length of her shoulder. Aoi exhaled shakily before sliding her fingers under the straps of her blue one-piece, wriggling it off. She made a point of rubbing her rear seductively against her partner's crotch in the process.

For a brief moment, Sakura wished she were still wearing a dildo so she could fuck Asahina. _Stop it. Stop thinking like her._

Instead, she encircled her waist with one arm, hooked the other under her buttocks, and carried her to a changing bench in the corner of the stall. She sat down with Asahina facing forward in her lap.

Aoi giggled and fell into it, relishing the feel of Sakura's broad chest against her shoulder blades as she twirled a lock of damp, silvery hair. The fighter dragged her rough palms along Aoi's hips and stomach before cupping her sizable breasts. She rolled her girlfriend's nipples between thumb and forefinger, eliciting a low moan from the swimmer. Aoi's legs were closed, so she stuck a foot between her calves and as soon as she gained an opening, used both feet to spread her wide.

“H-hey! What if somebody comes in?” She whined. “Shhh...we will hear them. Relax.” Sakura sucked at her neck more aggressively now, laying claim to the girl with a series of possessive welts. Her calloused hands trailed down Aoi's abdomen until they rested on her thighs, framing her outer labia. She massaged gently, stroking dark pubic hair and sensitive skin until the swimmer's lips became moist enough to part naturally.

At last, the view she'd been dreaming of. Sakura leaned against a wall and peered over Aoi's shoulder to get a better look at her aroused cunt. This prompted Asahina to squirm and blush profusely under the glare of the shower's florescent lighting.

“Please...please don't...it's too embarrassing,” she groaned.

“What do you want me to do, then?”

By way of response, she tugged at one of Sakura's hands until it covered her sex and held it there.

Sakura dipped her fingertips into her lover's wet slit, running them slowly up and down its length and hovering momentarily over the vagina. Then she prodded Aoi's entrance, marveling at how tight it was compared to the mastermind's.

Aoi took this opportunity to elbow her in the ribs. “Stop teasing me!” she cried, louder than she'd probably intended. “Oh maaan, somebody's gonna walk in on us,” she sobbed. “Nobody comes here at this time except for you, Asahina. Now hush.” Sakura sunk her middle finger into Aoi was rewarded by a throaty yelp. She started off slow, matching each thrust with the movement of her hips; whenever she penetrated her, she'd bounce the smaller girl on her lap – all the while fondling Aoi's tits with her free hand and nipping at her neck and shoulder.

Without thinking, she whispered into her girlfriend's ear: “Do you wish I could fuck you?”

_Why did I say that? Did I enjoy it that much...or am I being insecure?_

“N-no...I don't...I only like fingers. And tongue,” she added suggestively.

“Oh? So you _have_ been with a man before.”

_Stop talking, you idiot!_

“Yeah...I didn't like...it didn't feel right. But I bet you would be great at it...” She reached between her legs and placed her hand over the much larger one. “More,” she begged. Sakura smirked and picked up the pace. “More...what?”

_You're toying with her. You're acting like the mastermind._

“I said stop teasing me...!” she whined pathetically. “Hmph. If we were in my room, I'd keep you like this.” Aoi swatted at her lover's thigh in protest. “But considering the circumstances...very well.” Sakura added another finger and abandoned her breasts in favor of pressing down on Aoi's mound, applying just enough pressure to expose her swollen clit. The increased sensitivity drove her wild – now she was rocking in time with Sakura's movements as she clung to her slick, powerful arms.

“I love your pussy,” Sakura mused, practically echoing Enoshima. Aoi responded by arching her back against her muscular torso. The fighter couldn't believe how vulgar – how out of character – she'd become. Her girlfriend seemed to be enjoying it, at any rate. “Do you think I should shave?” She sighed. Asahina was a talker; it didn't matter what was going on. “No. You're perfect like this,” the larger woman chuckled.

When Aoi came, Sakura had to cover her mouth to keep her from alerting the entire floor to their activities. And yet, despite the volume, she could've sworn she heard a faint “puhuhuhu...” issue from the intercom. Or perhaps it was the PTSD kicking in. _That's it._ _I-I'm just imagining things..._

***

Junko stared at the shower room monitor. Though her face was expressionless, she was wallowing in her own private hell. She didn't love anymore and she certainly didn't get _jealous_. And if she were to feel that way – hypothetically speaking, of course – it would _not_ be on account of...

She rubbed along her aching sides and moaned. Her despair was exquisite. There was nothing left to do but share it with that grotesque, hulking, ungrateful whore.

 

 


	8. Sex Tape

Suddenly, the intercom crackled life.

“Attention students! I have a very special announcement to make. See you all in the AV room, puhuhuhu!”

Sakura's heart stopped.  _Please don't let this be about me..._

“Aoi stretched languidly and planted a kiss on her cheek. “Thanks babe. Just in time, huh? I'll return the favor tonight,” she winked. “Hey...are you sure you're okay? Sakura? Hellooo?”

Ignoring the question, she slid Aoi off her lap and rose. “We should go. I will meet you there.”

“Fine. Whatever. You're so romantic,” the swimmer grumbled, but her complaints fell on deaf ears. Soon she was alone.

***

“Oh God, what nooooow?” Yasahiro wailed. Sakura glared at him. “Pull yourself together for once,” she growled. It was one of the rare times she'd addressed him directly and he was terrified. “O-o-okay. I mean, you'll protect us if it's anything t-too bad, right?” _Of course. Why not? Because I am sure you would be the first to come to my rescue if I needed it, Hagakure._ She crossed her arms and turned away in disgust.

“Listen up, everyone! This is gonna be similar to the motive videos except you'll all be watching the same thing. I-I'm actually kinda nervous...” Monokuma puffed out his breath; his cheeks were burning. “Ya see kids, I'm giving you exclusive pay-per-view access to footage of ME, the mastermind – and I won't even send the bill until you graduate. So if you die, look on the bright side! Puhuhuhu...”

Byakuya rolled his eyes. “And how will we know it's you? It could be a video of anyone.”

“Awww, that's easy! I'm with one of you in it! The mole, to be precise." He pointed at Sakura with a flourish of his paw. 

“N-n-no...you can't...” Her lips moved inaudibly.

All eyes settled on Oogami, but nobody spoke. Aoi broke the silence. “Sakura. You said you weren't going to work for him anymore. I know you would never lie to me,” the naive brunette added firmly, nails biting into her palms.

"I..." Her knees wobbled before buckling under her weight. As soon as she hit the floor, she used her legs to push herself against the nearest wall.

'The strongest person in the world' buried her face in her knees, uttered a single, abortive sob, and curled into a tight ball. Faint gasps and murmurs permeated the air.

“AHAHAHAHA! That's right! Don't even try to leave. You know I won't let you, and this is exactly what you deserve anyway!”

“Oh come on, let's get on with it already.” Byakuya studied the fallen fighter with grave cynicism. “Judging by her reaction, this video should prove her guilt beyond any reasonable doubt. Personally, I'm looking forward to it,” he sneered.

Kyouko settled into a seat and touched her chin thoughtfully. “Speculation is pointless until we've viewed the evidence. Let us continue the discussion when we have more information.”

One by one they took their places – some more reluctantly than others. Aoi and Makoto were the last to comply. The small boy shot a glance at his debilitated friend. “Sakura...I want to believe in you. I'll try to understand your side of it before I draw any conclusions.”

“HEY! Would you shut up already! The movie's starting!” Monokuma cried. Screens flickered on at each of the viewing stations. “By the way...are you all over eighteen? I gotta ask for legal purposes.”

Genocide Jack clasped her hands in front of her. “What is this!? Are you gonna show us some S-E-X!? Boy oh boy! I can see it now: Sakura's lifting up her skirt so she can ride the mastermind's colossal, throbbing co-”

“Be quiet!” Byukuya hissed.

“You're not too far off, Jack!” Monokuma snickered. “Picture it the other way around!”

The serial killer bounced up and down excitedly. “I KNEW she had a dick! I knew it I knew it I-”

“QUIIIIIET!!!"

Togami could've saved his breath because an image finally appeared on their screens, stunning them into silence.

 


	9. Baring the Truth

It was too much even for Kyouko, who was normally so rational – so stoic. She covered her mouth and swiveled in her chair. “I...I can't watch...I'll be in the dining hall.”

Byakuya was undergoing a similar reaction. “Why on earth are you showing us this?” He managed to choke out.

Makoto shook his head. “Jeeesus. That happened today?” He was referencing a time stamp in the bottom left-hand corner. “I guess you fighting Monokuma was just a big fucking show, huh?” His voice cracked, the tough-guy talk doing little to conceal his perturbation. 

Only Yasahiro, Jack, and Aoi remained at their desks. The former two were clearly enjoying themselves: Hagakure in a reserved sort of way (though he was grinning from ear to ear), but Jack not so much. “Sakuuuuura! So _that's_ what you're all about! Can I take a number? Kyeehahaha!”

 _BANG._ A monitor smashed to pieces on the floor. This was followed by an agonized screech that eventually resolved itself into English: “ _You._ You did that...THIS MORNING? Do you have _any_ idea how much I...loved...you? How much I TRUSTED YOU? I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING, I-” The ultimate swimmer was screaming at the top of her lungs.

“Yup, I knew it,” Yasuhiro whistled. “The plot thickens. This shit's getting real cray-cray.”

There were few things that could've dragged Sakura back from the brink she now teetered on, but Aoi's pain was one of them. She summoned every atom of remaining strength and rose shakily to her feet. “Asahina.” Aoi stopped and took a big, ragged breath, waiting for Sakura to continue. It was plain by her girlfriend's expression that no matter the words she chose, there would be no forgiveness. Still she pressed on:

“I am a fool. I should have been the one to tell you. But I did not think she would compromise her identity so easily, and I wasn't ready to talk about it. Hina – she _made me do that_! She threatened to _kill you!_ ”

Aoi laughed, tears rolling down her face. “That's bullshit. Nobody can make you do anything. Look at how small she is, for Christ's sake!”

Jack cut in. “Oh really, Sakura? Let's review the evidence! I guess I'm filling in for Kirigiri today, kyehahaha!” She rotated her screen in Sakura's direction. “You weren't being forced into anything! You're...soooo...wet! Ahhhh,” she moaned, hugging herself. “Normally I don't do girls, but for _you_ I'd make an exception!” As if she needed to clarify – which she _did not –_ her fingers formed a peace sign against her lips so she could flicker her monstrous tongue between them.

Sakura couldn't quite fathom how she'd gone from 'the ogre' to Super High School Level lesbian fantasy. Perhaps she'd been underselling herself. She broke into a cold sweat before hazarding a glance at what Jack had been referring to, but regretted it immediately. The strap-on, which she'd looped around her thighs, left little to the imagination from behind – and that was precisely the angle she'd been filmed from. The martial artist groaned. _Just when I thought this couldn't get any worse._

“You don't understand! The...the strap-on, it was...” She floundered in her embarrassment.

"Oh, I understand. I understand that you could've fought back! I understand that you...did...THAT,” she pointed at a monitor for emphasis, “instead of trying to protect me! I understand that you just...we just...augh! ALL IN LESS THAN THIRTY MINUTES! LOOK AT THE TIME STAMP!”

There was nothing she could say. Aoi was right. Even though the swimmer had wanted it, even though Sakura was trying to make her happy and was, furthermore, acting out of guilt and jealousy, she'd been fatally shortsighted. And it was all thanks to the mastermind – or should she say the master manipulator. But there was no way to explain that. And even if there were, it didn't excuse her behavior.

She _had_ liked it. How could she help it? With men, she'd been strong. With women...it was turning out to be another story.

In four short steps the brunette was on her. Out of habit, Sakura knelt at Aoi's approach and was greeted by the most savage slap she'd ever received, which was saying a lot.

Monokuma, silent up until now, decided to jump in: “Oh puuu-leeeze, ya hypocritical bimbo! Do I need to roll the clip of you and Makoto?”

“That's NOT FAIR! I was confused! I wasn't even WITH Sakura when it happened!” She screamed.

The bear sighed dramatically. “Fiiiine. Whatever. You technically were, but what-ev-er. Teenagers these days, puhuhuhu! Wellll...you may not know what _you_ want, but I know what _I_ want.”

“And what is that, exactly?” Byakuya inquired from the corner where he'd been stewing. “Why did you show us a sex tape – that _you_ participated in, no less – when you could've shown us footage of Oogami talking to you off-camera? It wouldn't have taken much to prove she's the mole, assuming that was your goal.”

“Yeeeeah. On one hand, you're right. A couple of you were dumb enough to give Sakura the benefit of the doubt, and I wanted to change that. On the other hand, she banged Asahina right after me – it's unforgivable!” Monokuma fumed, smoke pouring out of his fluffy little ears. “What a SLUT. How dare she cheat on my like that!? I mean, she could've at least given me twenty-four hour notice,” he trailed of dejectedly.

“I see. So you got jealous. How pathetic.”

“Hey! Listen up Richie rich, I'm only human! A sizzling hot babe of a human, as you can see, but still human!” Hagakure nodded vigorously. “Yeah! She's just human, man! Humans get urges!”

Monokuma held up a paw to silence the psychic. “Keep it in your pants. Like I was saying. I was getting bored and horny waiting for you to kill each other off!”

Undaunted, Yasuhiro tried again. “Uh...I mean, I can take care of that! See Sakura? I know you think I'm a selfish weenie, but good ol' Hagakure's got your back!”

“As if, you dirty hippy. You couldn't handle me.”  

“W-whaaaat? You didn't have to say it like that,” he whined.

“You're a pig,” Aoi snarled. After a moment, she added, “just like my ex. I'm leaving!”

“Wait!” Monokuma called after her. “If you value your life, go to your room. I'll meet you there in a few minutes, puhuhuhuhu!”

In a flash, Sakura was on her feet again. “NO! LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS!” She roared. “Just take me! I won't fight you anymore. I'll give you whatever you want!”

“Oh dear. Calm your double-D titties. You're coming too! I'm gonna stand guard, so I hope the rest of you don't try to ignore the 'do not disturb' sign – I'll be set to auto-attack mode, AHAHAHAHA!”

Genocide Jack's face fell. “Seriously? Am I the only girl getting left out? Totally not cool!”

Monokuma cocked his head. “Hrrrmmm...I'm not a fan of lube. Think we could use that big nasty tongue of yours?”

“You and Asahina? Ewwww. Only if you make Sakura fuck me.”

“Done!”

_What the HELL? This...this can't be happening..._

 


	10. She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not

Sakura trailed Aoi at a safe distance as the two winded their way toward the latter's dorm. The fighter was frantically wracking her brain for a way out of this nightmare.

Nightmares within nightmares, damned to a kaleidoscopic Hell of the mastermind's creation.

Twice she'd loaded “suicide” into her chamber with nihilistic gusto only to watch it ricochet off the words: “Asahina will pay.” It was the only ammo she had left besides “kill the mastermind,” but until she got desperate enough to call bullshit on the AI, Sakura was hers – slave to a woman half her size. _AI or not, killing is out of the question. I might awaken...no, I mustn't think its name. I've been in control for too long..._

Monokuma loomed in the middle of the hallway up ahead. For once, he let them pass without comment, their footfalls echoing in the ominous silence.

When they finally reached the door to her room, Aoi pressed herself against it and sobbed wretchedly. Sakura supposed she loved her life more than anything; at least, that's what she'd gathered from their brief yet intense relationship. She was a beautiful, kind, trusting girl with a heart of gold. When she gave it to Sakura, the Ultimate Martial Artist did what she does best and smashed it. Not how they do it in the movies, either, where the innocent protagonist walks in on her man or woman or whatever cheating. That wouldn't be good enough for the strongest human alive. When _she_ broke things, it was all or nothing. She fucked _the mastermind_ – fucked her enthusiastically, as far as her classmates could tell. Class 78. The only people either of them had left, whose friendship was the key to surviving in this godforsaken school. Surviving the person she'd-

Sakura shook her head in an attempt to clear it. At this point, her only redemption would come from protecting Aoi at all costs. It no longer mattered if the swimmer hated her for it; she already did. Defending her pride wouldn't be necessary; every last shred of Sakura's dignity lay on the floor of the AV room. These realizations afforded her space to breath and think again.

Togami. Due to his cold, calculating nature, he understood people's motivations. He'd said the mastermind got jealous, which could only mean she was _in love with her_. No – that wasn't exactly it. She was in love with inflicting pain on her. She didn't even need to kill to torture Sakura. Rather, she'd devised a bonus stage for her twisted game and Asahina was the bait.

Reciprocating the swimmer's feelings had been a monumental mistake. None of this would be happening if she'd kept her distance, if she'd acted as strong as she pretended to be.

In turn, her tormentor liked the pain her grudging partner was capable of inflicting, the physical pain. The way she'd wanted her to- with that giant-

Sakura shuddered. What she'd done to the mastermind would've reduced Aoi or herself to tears. Yet the woman behind that door wanted more. And she wanted it now, apparently, as if their previous encounter were mere foreplay.

Ah, yes. Then there was mistake number two: going harder. By trying to discourage her, she'd unleashed despair incarnate.

“Ohhhh Sakura-chaaaan!” A lascivious voice rang out. Aoi stiffened and jumped away from the door. “I miss you, sweetie! Come in! Oh, and tell Hina to wait outside for now, will you?”

Sakura glanced at Aoi; she was shaking. Stupidly, she reached for her shoulder.

“Don't you _dare_ touch me!”

The larger woman recoiled and lowered her head, allowing a cascade of white hair to mask her anguish.

 


	11. Let's Spar

The “sex tape,” as Buyakua had called it, obscured a pink-haired woman's face by overlaying it with Monokuma's whenever the shot was direct enough to reveal her eyes. At first, these edits seemed pointless to Sakura. Now she saw their purpose: Enoshima sat cross-legged on Aoi's bed. She was painting her nails. Her red lips formed an O as she blew lightly along her fingertips.

“Y-you're Junko! I thought you were-! But you look different, somehow...” The fighter crossed her arms thoughtfully.

“I know, right!? I'm the sexy twin. But Mukuro did a swell job impersonating me; may God rest her soul, if ya know what I mean!” Junko giggled. “You like?” She inquired, fanning out a hand.

“You _killed_ your own sister?”

“Hey dumbass, I'm gonna need you to stop acting so naive – it's me we're talkin' about. I'm a fuckin' psychopath!” She grinned and patted the mattress beside her. “Here, kitty kitty!” Sakura's arms tightened around her chest and she clenched her teeth, willing one foot to move, then the other...

She sat primly at the far edge, placed a fist on either knee, and stared straight ahead.

“You act like this is our first date,” Junko smirked, leaning over and slipping a freshly manicured hand under her starched uniform. She dragged and tapped her nails, beating out a rhythm against her victim's taut abs. “Such a cruel body,” she whistled softly.

 _Yes. It can be._ Sakura urged it to be still, loath to react to the fiend's touch. Seeming to read her mind, Junko's acrylics vanished below the waistband of her skirt and teased a patch of coarse hair, evoking a surprised gasp; she'd assumed the fashionista would be on the receiving end of whatever was about to happen. She glanced at the door nervously, wondering when Aoi or Jack would be called upon. Then she looked at Junko out of the corner of her eye; she was close, the heat on Sakura's cheek coming, in part, from the other woman's breath.

A taloned hand – the one unoccupied between her legs – grabbed her by the jaw and twisted her neck around with surprising strength. Now that they were looking at each other, Sakura watched with sick fascination as the smaller girl unbuttoned her shirt and pulled up her bra. She was covered in the bruises of their last foray.

“Well?” Junko asked almost sheepishly.

“I...” _What now? Do I act like I want her? Will it help protect Aoi?_

Sakura snatched Junko by the wrists and held her arms apart; the latter struggled briefly before giving in. “Hey! I have an idea,” she began menacingly. Though her captive gulped, her expression was positively lewd. “Leave Aoi out of this, and you won't have to threaten me. I'll worship you – isn't that what you want?” She leaned in and Junko met her halfway, tonguing her unyielding lips. Ultimately, she was forced to withdraw and take a moment to consider. “The little mermaid still has to watch. And you _will_ worship me. But nobody touches her. Deal?”

 _I can't believe that worked. Perhaps it's another trap._ “Deal.” No sooner had she opened her hands than Enoshima was on her. This time they kissed. It was bizarre. _How could a woman who thinks I look like an animal want to...? Well then. This just goes to show that nothing she says can be taken at face value._

“I'm so wet. Feel me,” she begged. Sakura reached under her skirt and ripped her flimsy underwear off with a sharp tug, tossing it to the floor. Then she pinched and prodded her slick folds, jabbing roughly with battle-hardened fingers. Given Junko's predilection for violence, she'd have to treat her more like a sparring partner than a sexual one if she hoped to satisfy her. Asahina's honor depended on it.

 


	12. When Mind and Flesh Depart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This title's credit goes to the masters of atmospheric metallurgy, Limbonic Art.

_What an idiot,_ Junko mused. _Makes my job easier._ Though she was getting bored with the ogre, she could hardly wait to see Aoi squirm. _That's_ why she was so wet.

Still, the way Sakura flinched at her every touch gave her the chills. “You're supposed to _love_ me, re-mem-ber? It's time to teach that slut a lesson for boning Makoto!” The larger woman pressed her forehead against Junko's and replied icily: “I do not care _who_ Aoi sleeps with. That is _her_ business. And besides, she is done with me. I doubt she will care what we do.” As if to emphasize her point, she threw Junko to the bed.

The fashionista laughed uproariously, tears blurring her flawless eyeliner. “Ohhhhh. Sakura baby. You are a card, my dear! A regular ace!” She hitched up her skirt and spread her legs. Sakura's eyes flicked down and lingered several moments before taking a keen interest in the water bottle on Aoi's dresser. Junko broke into a mad grin. “You're lucky, you know?” She chided. “Not many people get to sleep with a super model. Especially people as...” She wanted the other girl to think she was starting to like her, so she chose her words wisely. “...Unconventionally attractive as you.”

The fighter snorted derisively. “Your looks are alright. But if you believe they're better than Asahina's, you are delusional.”

Junko's mouth hung open and she cursed herself; she needed to maintain her composure. She wasn't used to being insulted about her body. “Oh? And how is that, do you think?” She inquired coolly.

“Well. For starters,” Sakura mused, returning her inscrutable gaze to the half-naked woman beneath her, “you are too thin.” She squeezed a thigh and then an upper arm. “See? No fat. No muscle. You're weak. Weakness isn't 'sexy,' Enoshima; it's a popular fetish, but it isn't true beauty.”

The way she'd said it – the look of contempt – it was too much, especially coming from _her_. Junko snapped. “You ugly cunt! You're one to talk! And don't you _dare_ compare me to that sea cow,” she snarled, thrusting a pointy finger toward the door. The jig was up.

Sakura smirked. “There. I'm glad we got that out of our systems. When shall we begin our act? As soon as the others arrive?”

She'd been outmaneuvered. Her boredom dissolved; she was a junkie shooting up after a dry spell. The grin slowly returned. “No. Now. I'm not acting, not really. I'm...complicated. I love that you hate me, and I hate that I want you, and I love that I hate to let a monster like you get anywhere near me but did it anyway, and I hate that you love to fuck me, deep down – deep, deep down, you know that you do and you hate yourself for it. That's what I love...” Saliva trickled from the corners of her mouth and her eyes rolled back. Sakura froze, transfixed with horror.

Without warning, Junko sat bolt upright and clung to the larger woman's shirt. She was breathing heavily. “Y-you lay down this time,” she groaned. Sakura was in too much shock to refuse, so she did as commanded. The Ultimate Despair straddled her broad frame and took to fondling her face with those knife-like nails. She outlined the contours of the martial artist's jaw and toyed with her features, drinking in her obvious discomfort. “No more rough stuff, okay? Treat me just like you would A-asahina...” Sakura glared at her one last time, then grunted in resignation.

Powerful hands reached around and gripped Junko's ass. She bent over, taking hold of the pillow above Sakura's head to steady herself. Her breasts fell against scarred cheeks; a mouth closed over her nipple and sucked gently. Tentative fingers explored her shaved pussy from behind. Junko had to bite down on her lower lip to quiet herself: this needed to be a surprise.

Before Sakura could react, she scooted forward and sat on her face, desperate to feel Oogami's tongue – to feel what Asahina felt. When it fluttered inside her for the first time, her whole body quivered. She fumbled for Sakura's hands and guided them to her breasts.

“Ahhhh! Aoi...you c-can come in now!”

 


	13. Awaiting Yandere

Asahina was afraid; not of what the mastermind might do to her, but of what she'd do to the mastermind. What would become of Class 78 – of her dwindling sanity – if she killed her? For all she knew, Hope's Peak would self destruct. There had to be a reason why Sakura hadn't done it.

 _Unless she never loved you. What if she was forced to say she did? Maybe it was just a trick to fill you with despair? Maybe...it was a_ gift _to her._

Aoi's throat constricted; if she wasn't careful, she'd drown. She couldn't think those things. She couldn't lose hope yet. There had to be a reason why she loved Sakura so much; she _had_ to be a good person.

 _What? “Good” like you?_ The swimmer choked down a sob. She didn't love Sakura. She was obsessed with her. She lived for her, would die for her-

Would kill for her.

Sakura wanted her to be safe; she wanted Sakura. It was as simple as that. She doubted her girlfriend could comprehend these feelings, but the mastermind certainly would. That's probably why this was happening. In a way, it was all her fault.

Had she always been so twisted? Had the “killing game” made her this way? She couldn't remember anymore.

At any rate, she'd put on a hell of a show in the AV room and the hallway.

Aoi screwed her eyes shut, mind drifting to a scene she often replayed. It happened a little over two weeks ago...

In the beginning, she'd kept her distance. Sakura had a boyfriend, after all, and Aoi feared Oogami's rejection even more than the cross-hairs of a blood-thirsty classmate. And yet pieces of the wall between her fantasies and reality crumbled whenever she worked up the nerve to pretend her fingers were Sakura's; it was wrong, it was feeding her unhealthy infatuation, but the more she did it, the quicker she came and the better it felt.

In a last-ditch effort to break free, she seduced Makoto. Perhaps he'd do, she thought. No need to throw it all away by telling Sakura. They could still be friends and Makoto would get what he'd been after since they woke up in this deathtrap. Everybody wins.

What followed could only be described as an exercise in pointless humiliation. She'd thought about Oogami the entire time. Makoto could tell she was using him, but it didn't stop the Ultimate Lucky Student from taking full advantage of her lucky offer.

Afterward, her desperation having reached a tipping point, she showered and asked Sakura to join her for a quick workout. It was night time and the fighter had been asleep, but when Asahina knocked on her door, she'd lied and said she was feeling restless – that she'd love to come along. Aoi no longer cared what happened next.

She waited patiently for Sakura to run through her stretches. The larger woman wore a short tank-top that exposed her muscular midriff and loose-fitting sweat shorts. Aoi stared. Before Sakura could lay down on a weight bench, she placed her hands – they were shaking – on her broad shoulders, much to her training partner's astonishment. She took a deep breath. “I didn't ask you to come here to exercise,” she said suggestively. It came out awkward and forced; she chewed her lower lip self-consciously.

“Hina?” While confused at first, she soon guessed at the the meaning behind those words and her eyes widened. “You don't have to do anything!” Aoi gushed. “It's just, I...want to, you know, make you feel good. I mean, I want it more than just about anything right now...” She leaned in and, pushing aside her gorgeous hair, spoke close to her ear: “You could pretend I'm Kenshiro,” she sighed, brushing her lips against sensitive skin.

Sakura swallowed audibly and began to sweat. Without looking at Asahina, she replied, “We shouldn't. Not here. Not now. Not in _this school_...” she trailed off. Well, it wasn't a flat-out refusal. Sensing an opening, Aoi lifted her own tank top over her head. She wasn't wearing a bra. It was a gamble; she'd caught the martial artist admiring her chest on several occasions, though out of desire or jealousy she knew not.

The hungry look in the other woman's eyes informed her. Sakura was beside herself. Aoi was too, for that matter; she felt her nipples grow hard. “A-asahina. I-” The swimmer cut her off with a kiss that began innocently enough but ended with their tongues in each others' mouths. Aoi pulled back to catch her breath. “When I can't fall asleep, I touch myself and pretend it's you,” she blurted out, thinking it might turn Sakura on. As soon as she said it, though, she felt like a desperate stalker.

Sakura didn't seem to mind. “Ah. Is that why you told me to pretend you are Kenshiro? But why would I want to do that when you are so beautiful?” She asked earnestly. Her face had gone completely red. Aoi smiled and began fumbling with the drawstrings on her partner's shorts. Then she knelt and tugged them off. Sakura covered her eyes with both hands. “I-is this really what you want?” she asked in a shy, feminine voice, peering down at the brunette through the blinds of her fingers. Aoi felt like her heart might explode. “Yeah. More than _anything_.”

She gently but firmly nudged Oogami's legs apart. Then, before her friend could change her mind, she buried her face in Sakura's sex and ate her out greedily. It might be her only chance, so she needed to make it count.

She wasn't too different from Makoto after all.

Sakura yelped, renewing her efforts to hide behind her hands. They were large, but she was far larger. _Kinda like an ostrich,_ Aoi mused. She reached up under the fighter's shirt and sports bra and massaged her breasts. “You taste and smell amazing, Sakura-chan.” Her partner whimpered softly, unable to form a coherent reply.

Aoi felt fingers tugging at her ponytail until it came loose. They tangled in her hair just as a pair of strong legs wrapped around her back. After a dozen or so blissful minutes, the the rock-hard body beneath her tensed and shuddered. She slowly and deliberately lapped up her lover's juices before rising.

When Sakura finally lowered her remaining hand, the Ultimate Martial Artist was gone. She'd been replaced by a blushing, virginal schoolgirl. “W-was that your first time?” Aoi inquired dumbly. She nodded. “Oh, Sakura-chan...” Aoi kissed her with the searing passion of the newly wedded.

They _were_ married, whether Oogami realized it or not.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because why have ONE woman obsessing over you when you can have TWO?


	14. Master Manipulator

“What're you waiting for? Got tits-for-brains or something? Open the damn door!” Jack demanded. When Aoi did so – reluctantly – the serial killer shoved her inside.

Her room smelled of sweat and musk. She turned grimly toward its source. There was Junko Enoshima: back from the dead to steal her girlfriend, she guessed.

The footage Monokuma showed them earlier had been easy enough to write off. Aoi suspected the motive videos were staged, so why not a sex tape? And even if it were real, how the lead actors got to the point of fucking was still a mystery. What threats, what manipulation had the mastermind used to ensnare Sakura in her web? 

However, the scene unfolding on her bed was another story. Aoi watched numbly as Oogami's tongue probed the fashionista's glistening slit and flickered over her erect clitoris. The dorm was silent save for a creaking mattress, Enoshima's urgent cries and the wet, smacking sounds of her being devoured.

Junko locked eyes with Aoi and moaned, “I-I'm coming...!” She arched her back and rose slightly on her knees, breaking contact with her partner. Sakura grabbed her thighs and pulled her back down. She took the girl's overstimulated pussy into her mouth until she shrieked and came again.

Soon after, the two of them were kissing. That's what hurt Aoi the most. Hot tears streaked her face but she refused to make any noise; her pain was what sent Junko over the edge, what gave her the final push. It occured to her that she'd participated in a threesome without even taking her clothes off.

Next, Sakura rolled Junko beneath her and sucked on her perky nipples; first one, then the other. The fashionista spread her legs languidly and fastened her claws in snow-white hair. “I need you inside me,” she sighed.

Without skipping a beat, the martial artist pressed two fingers into her well-lubricated cunt. Junko stole a furtive glance at Aoi; when she saw the tears, she gasped in ecstasy.

What had come between them? Aoi's heart cried out for an answer. She thought back to their conversation in the shower: “Do you wish I could fuck you? ...Ah, so you _have_ been with a man.” Then Monokuma in the AV room: “Do I need to roll the clip of you with Makoto?”

 _Is this really about him? Is Sakura getting revenge? No. She wouldn't do that to me!_ But Aoi didn't know what to believe anymore. The mastermind could sculpt human emotions and shape them to her will. Where did her influence end and their true feelings begin?

One thing was for certain: The longer they stayed locked up in this school, the more detached from reality they all became.

“Sakura-chan,” she began, barely above a whisper. “Is this because of Makoto? I've been a terrible girlfriend, huh? I guess this is what I deserve,” she sniffled. “I loved you so much but I was scared you would hurt me so I...tried to make it work with him instead. It was really dumb. I'm-”

“I'm sorry I'm such a thirsty little slut!” Junko mimicked. “Why don't you save your breath? She's way too good for you and your sloppy seconds. S-sakura...ahhh, more. Pleeeease,” she whined, pecking her affectionately on the cheek.


	15. Jack of All Trades

Sakura renewed her efforts to pleasure Junko. It helped keep her mind off of Asahina, whom she wasn't supposed to interact with or even acknowledge. Those were her cruel orders. Yet she flinched every time the brunette brought up Makoto. Oh, what an everlasting _fool_ she had been. Aoi didn't “deserve” this, but she herself certainly did for doubting her.

She was bending over the fashionista, lost in concentration, when she felt a pair of small hands lift up her skirt. They threw it over her waist and yanked down her panties. “H-hey! Leave her alone! STOP!” Aoi wailed from the relative safety of the doorway.

It had to be Jack.

Cool air lapped at her exposed skin. She peered over her shoulder and her worst fear was confirmed: there was that god-awful tongue dangling mere inches from her crotch. Sakura's vaginal muscles clenched in anticipation of the unwanted contact. Jack leaned in and her warm, sticky saliva dripped between the fighter's legs and trickled down her thigh...

Trembling all over, Sakura drew a ragged breath and turned to face Junko. She silently pleaded with the woman responsible for this to save her. “Awwww, it's okay sweetie! Don't be scared,” she chuckled. “Jack kills boys. She just wants to taste you!” Sakura tore at the sheets in protest, so Enoshima threw her arms around the larger girl and pulled her into a hug. Finding herself out of options, the martial artist buried her face fearfully in the crook of her partner's neck – a partner only faintly less loathsome than Jack.

The serial killer's freakishly long tongue moved – and felt – just like she imagined the arm of an octopus would. It toyed with her until she was petal-open, a flower in bloom, sampling every crease and fold before nudging its way into her tight, unwilling entrance.

Spurred by Sakura's muffled cries, Jack pressed deeper and deeper until she was stabbing the wall of her cervix with quick, knife-like thrusts; the more Sakura tightened in resistance, the more invasive Jack's movements became. The fighter (for she was indeed fighting) squeezed both of her partners when she inadvertently climaxed: Junko with her arms and Jack's tongue with her contractions.

When her vagina finally relaxed, Jack's grotesque "member" slithered out and licked the area dry, much like a cat drinking milk. “Mmmm. That was kinda fun. Maybe I'll be a serial rapist next! My favorite part was the look on her face, though...” she cackled, pointing at Asahina.

 _Both of them are getting off on Hina's misery,_ Sakura seethed. Now she understood why Enoshima had agreed to “leave Aoi out of it” – forcing her to watch was punishment enough.

“It's my turn, ogre. Where's the dildo?”

“Right here,” Junko smiled wickedly, reaching down and snatching it from beneath the bed.

Sakura sighed and took it from her. When would this repulsive ordeal ever end? Before she'd even got it on, Jack was already bending over on the mattress. “Go ahead. H-have your way with me, y-you filthy animal!” She blinked, unable to tell if that was Toko or Jack talking.

 _Time to get this over with._ Sakura hoisted the other girl's ankle-length skirt and peeled off her soaked-through panties. The stench hit her almost immediately. She clamped a hand over her mouth and nose and began to gag.

Junko appeared at her side. She grinned, whispering into her ear: “See why I let her tag along? I know how crazy you are about keeping clean. I don't think she's showered in a week...” She gave Sakura's ass a surprisingly hard smack.

“Go get her, kid!”

 


	16. Dark, Cold, Icy Death

“Oh, m-master, ohhhh-! Byakuyaaaaa!”

Sakura closed her eyes. _Stay focused. This can't last much longer._ It hearkened back to the most brutal training her father subjected her to: carrying boulders up a mountain and dropping them from a cliff to break on the hard shale below. She'd single-handedly built their dojo's outer wall from those rocks. It was quarter mile long, five feet high.

Not long ago, she'd been one of those boulders. Now she was a small fragment of former herself. Soon she'd be a mere stone; unrecognizable.

_I need to keep moving. Just keep moving, keep moving, keep..._

Junko's hand slid under her skirt, goosing her with each thrust. She'd almost forgotten about the fashionista. _LEAVE. ME. ALONE!_ she screamed inwardly. The martial artist set her jaw, shut her eyes tighter, and willed herself not to cry.

***

Aoi held her breath as she removed the lampshade from a nearby light. _Will they...?_ No. Nobody noticed; nobody heard; nobody cared what she was doing. They were all too distracted. She worked a finger into the flimsy material until it hooked around a wire. Her breathing steadied – her determination mounted. She bared her teeth viciously and tore at the shade until only the bracket remained. Then she straightened it into a long, narrow shank.

The swimmer advanced. Soon she was close enough to tap Junko on the shoulder. Instead of doing that, though, she wordlessly pushed her needle-like weapon into the mastermind's back, right where her heart should be. She kept pushing until she felt it clear the other side. A faint gurgling noise welled up from deep in her victim's throat.

It wasn't until Junko's body slumped forward, blood gushing from a hole in her chest and soaking into the larger woman's shirt, that Sakura stopped what she was doing.

Then she screamed. An all-consuming despair burst from her lungs with such force that it nearly tore her asunder.

***

Sakura knew something was wrong when the hand between her legs went limp and warm dampness crept across her back. Next came the dead weight, throwing her off balance. When she tried to steady herself, she slipped in the puddle of rapidly pooling blood at her feet.

She screams, falls on top of Jack, and – before the serial killer has time to complain – is joined by Junko's corpse. The three of them lay there for a moment, frozen in time, framed by white sheets dotted with dark crimson stains.

***

Unsurprisingly, Jack was the first to recover her senses. “What what what! Asahina KILLED the mastermind? She's got bigger balls than I thought! Or should I say donuts? Kyahahahaha!”

Again the fighter cried out. This time she clutched at her neck and heaved, one eye flickering red.

Aoi gasped. _Makoto said he thought her eyes turned red when she fought Monokuma, but I didn't believe him. I mean, how is that even possible!?_

“NO! NOT NOW! _STAY...WHERE...YOU...ARE!!!”_ Sakura roared. The bed frame that she'd been clinging to for support began to crack and splinter.

With trademark bad timing, Monokuma's voice echoed over the loudspeaker: “A body has been discovered! A body has been discovered!”

“But...but she's d-dead...” Aoi whispered.

“Hey. Baywatch. I think you should be a liiiittle more worried about what's happening to _her,_ ” Jack joked half-heatedly, pointing at Sakura. She was on the floor seizing, her face obscured by a mess of tangled hair.

Aoi dropped to one knee and attempted to restrain her friend, but she quickly gave up. It was like subduing a lion caught in a leg trap – except lions didn't have glowing red eyes. Just a brief glimpse of them made Aoi shiver from head to toe.

“And I didn't even...” Jack was muttering to herself. No sooner had she finished adjusting her skirt and making herself decent than Togami appeared in the open doorway.

“I heard the ann- _dear lord_.” He surveyed the carnage before taking a silken kerchief from his breast pocket and mopping his brow.

Jack jumped up from where she sat on the bloodied bed. “Master, it was her! It was her! The one with the huge knockers!” She pointed excitedly at Aoi.

“T-that's right. I did it.” Aoi admitted. “I used this.” She held up her murder weapon and examined it as though she'd never seen it before.

“Well, well. An easy trial for once. If only the others had been so cooperative.”

An earsplitting growl cut though Togami's banter like a battleaxe through exposed flesh. By all accounts, it was demonic. Aoi, Jack, and even the unshakable Byakuya nearly jumped out of their skins.

“What now? What's happening to her?!” the heir exclaimed.

“I think she's transforming! First Kiyotaka, then me, now Sakura!” Jack speculated gleefully. “Don't worry master. I'll protect you!” She cried, unsheathing two pairs of scissors from beneath her dress.

He snorted in disgust. “That won't be necessary, thank God. Monokuma!”

After about thirty seconds, the bear appeared.

“If anyone were to interfere with a class trail, you would eliminate them, would you not?”

“I think that goes without saying, buddy!” Aoi noticed that he took longer to reply than usual, and she wondered vaguely if it had anything to do with the mastermind's demise.

“Great. Then let's move straight to the trial. The murderer confessed and there's even a witness – one who wouldn't dream of lying to me.” He glanced at Sakura. “Oogami needs to be placed in a controlled environment so she won't endanger us.”

“Wait! What if she can't help what's happening? You're just gonna let Monokuma kill her?!” Aoi demanded.

“Please. You should be the last person concerned for her welfare.”

“I...I don't know why she did those things...but Sakura l-loves me...”

Togami shook his head. “You poor fool. I almost feel sorry for you.”

 


	17. (Almost) 2000 Hits :o

Well, well, well. So there's a handful of sick bastards out there still reading this garbage. In FACT, I'm willing to bet they read certain chapters more than once...

(I SEE YOU)

*Clears throat* Ahm. I think I owe the community an apology for torturing some of our most beloved char- wait. We're talking about Danganronpa? Nvm, wrong speech. 

Let's try again. 

THANK YOU FOR READING!!! 1 kudos for every 100 hits is a terrible ratio, but grandpa Henrick don't do it for the kudos, kids. He does it for the dildos.

Aww, stupid auto-correct! The NYMPHOS, okay?! He does it for the nymphos! Calling your readers dildos is just poor form. Who am I, a member of Dethklok? (If yes, please let me be Skwisgaar. Or Pickles. Definitely not Murderface.)

And so, as this trainwreck of a fic gets ready to pull out-er, INto the station, be warned that there's gonna be some plot. Is anyone reading this for the plot? No? Okay, meet me around chapter 20.

Here comes a preview: Yasuhiro...is going...to be...important - dare I say PIVOTAL - to said plot! (I know, right? Him? Useful? How's that for headcanon?) Yup. Not only Hiro, but his motherfucking crystal ball. 

Now mind you, he's only helping because he wants to get in Aoi's pants. Or at the very least see her naked. But he will have an impact nevertheless.

(Psst. Hey. Don't worry. I'm saving the deep impact for Asahina.)

C'moooon. Ya'll know me!

Until next time, 

Uncle Henny

PS: Feel free to drop a comment. Seriously. I'm impossible to offend. Someone unsubscribed when I killed Junko but if I knew it meant that much to em, I woulda wrote another sex scene before offing her! XD


	18. ONI-sama: Part 1

“Well aren't you just eager beavers today? How adorable!” Monokuma cackled. Then a prerecording of his voice boomed over the loudspeakers: “Ahm. Attention students. It looks like it's tiiiime for another class trial! Thrills, chills, kills! Puhuhuhu!”

“So it's actually happening,” Aoi sighed. At a loss for words, she knelt beside Sakura again. If she could just get her to the elevator...

But when she tried to help the larger girl to her feet, the fighter shoved her away – roughly. The seemingly effortless gesture nearly swept her off her feet. “S-sakura?” _How many times, how many ways are going to break my heart?_ Aoi's dry eyes were wide and wondering now that her well of tears had been exhausted.

Then Sakura rose, all traces of her mysterious illness gone save for the swath of hair covering her face and the faint glow of red where her eyes should be. Aoi wanted to brush away the hair, to search for her friend in those eyes, but she knew – as if by instinct – that doing so would be suicide.

“Now that you're up, do you have anything to say for yourself?” Togami inquired coldly. “Aoi's going to get punished because of you. I doubt she would've committed murder if it wasn't for your sake. And let's be honest – you didn't deserve her help,” he sneered. He sounded almost angry. It was a rare display of emotion on the heir's part.

A wave of malevolent energy pulsed through the air as she slowly turned on him. They all felt it. Asahina gasped. Jack toyed with her scissors nervously. Togami flinched, every hair on the back of his neck rising.

Sakura cracked her knuckles and tilted her head, studying him. “Byakuya. Will you accept your place, or must I _show it_ to you?” He opened his mouth as if to speak, thought better of it, and crossed his arms instead. When he eventually turned away, Aoi saw that he'd been shaking.

“Good boy. _Smart_ boy.” Sakura chuckled. And with that, she whirled on her heels and stalked through the doorway, leaving the three of them alone in the swimmer's blood-splattered dorm.

“What was that?” Aoi whispered.

“Whatever it was, Sakura's long gone!” Jack exclaimed. “She might as well be dead. And if she'd made one itty bitty move to hurt master, she woulda been! Kyahahaha!”

“Fool. All that would accomplish is getting us _both_ killed,” Byakuya grunted. “Don't you see how dangerous she is?” He glanced at Monokuma. The bear stood silent and inert as a stone sentinel. “In fact, I'm worried not even he could-” the blonde coughed, clearing his throat. “Gah! What am I saying?” He hissed.

“Do you think she's going to the trial?” Aoi asked, wanting very much to change the subject.

“Well, there's only one way to find out, isn't there?” Togami shot back. “Or maybe she'll kill us before it even starts? I bet you'd like that,” he laughed, voice dripping with venomous sarcasm. “Just so long as she's touching _you_ instead of Junko Enoshima! And let's not forget how _pure_ Sakura is and how _evil_ it was for the rest of us to doubt her!” He glared at the swimmer. “You know, if you'd thought for _one minute_ about what was best for our group, none of this would be happening. There we were, trying to find a way out – to come up with a plan – to unravel the secrets of Hope's Peak – and where were you? _In bed with the mole!_ ”

“Oh my GOD! it's so TRUE!” Jack rejoined, but Byakuya ignored her. He was too busy watching Asahina squirm under his wrathful gaze.

“If you knew Sakura the way I knew her...”

“HELLOOO! HEY! Did you forget about me already?!” Monokuma chimed in. “Time to get a move-on, kiddos! The others are waiting, puhuhuhuhu!”

Byakuya laughed bitterly at Asahina. Then he made his way toward the door, Jack nipping at his heels.

***

Aoi was last to board the elevator. She shuffled in with her head lowered so as to avoid eye contact with...all of them, really, but especially Byakuya. The more she thought about what he'd said, the guiltier her conscience became. _Stop it. Don't give up on Sakura!_ There were still so many unanswered questions. In the meantime, she needed to hope, to fight, to believe. Because this _wasn't_ over.

_Not...yet!_

She dug her heels in and looked up. She wasn't sure what she expected to see in their faces. Anger? Disappointment? Disgust?

Perhaps that's why she was so ill-prepared for what she _did_ see –

Universal, absolute, unadulterated fear.


	19. ONI-sama: Part 2

_What happened? Why are they so-_

Byakuya, Touko, Makoto, Kyoko, and Yasuhiro were huddled near the entrance. No Sakura. Aoi gulped.

They were blocking her view, so she squeezed between Hiro and Makoto to get a better look around. The boys placed a hand on either of her shoulders, silently urging her not to move beyond their human perimeter. She didn't, but she scanned the elevator's interior until she spotted Oogami.

The martial artist was standing right where the door to the courtroom would eventually open, her naked back – a bulwark of pure muscle – turned on them. Though shirtless, she'd bound her breasts with the same compression bandages she used on her wrists. And she'd replaced her skirt with a tiger's pelt, fastening it at the waist with a length of rope. Both the rope and the pelt had been on display in the gift shop since they'd arrived at the school.

She was also holding what the swimmer at first mistook for a large baseball bat. It was an item Aoi hadn't seen anywhere in the school – or in life before Hope's Peak, for that matter: a spiked iron club straight out of Japanese folklore.

Finally it clicked.

Aoi drew in a sharp breath. “O...ni...o...gre...Oo...ga...mi...” she mouthed.

Hiro squeezed her shoulder and looked down knowingly. Makoto cleared his throat. Nobody dared to brake the silence.

Without turning around, Sakura rumbled: “Aoi Asahina. My hero. I feel much safer now,” she tittered, hardly able to control her mirth.

Aoi's heart leaped into her throat. There was something very, _very wrong_ with her friend. All at once she understood the others' terror.

The elevator clanged to a stop not a moment too soon. Sakura disembarked first, leaving her classmates to breath a collective sigh of relief. Aoi realized she'd been clinging to Makoto and Yasuhiro's arms. She coughed self-consciously and took a tentative step toward the exit.

“W-wait a second,” Makoto said. “Why did this trial start so soon?”

“I was wondering the same thing...” Kyoko whispered.

“Aoi killed the mastermind. The mastermind was Junko Enoshima. Therefore, Aoi killed one of us.” Byakuya explained gravely. “And she has already confessed. We will have a swift trial...this time.”

“No way! NO WAY! Not Hina!” Yasuhiro wailed. “You mean we gotta...? Ohhhh maaannn!”

And then, to Aoi's great surprise, Kyoko pulled her into a powerful hug. The two embraced for close to a minute. When she finally let go, the detective's face was streaked by tears. “I...I don't understand why this is happening. You killed the mastermind...so how...?” She began to choke up.

“Who knows? All we can do is continue to play by the rules,” Togami sighed. “Perhaps this trial will lead us closer to an answer...”

Makoto stared at him. “You son of a bitch,” he growled. “Hina's going to DIE and all you care about are some _fucking clues?_ ”

“Naturally, Naegi. I've said it before and I'm more than happy to repeat it: I'm in this killing game to win. Sure, I'll work with the rest of you...when it's convenient. But if you think-”

“Shut. Up. Just SHUT UP!” The brunette shoved his way out of the elevator before anyone noticed he was crying.

“If you're so eager for this trial to begin, then by all means. _After you_ ,” Kyoko addressed Togami icily. She found Aoi's hand and gave it a firm squeeze.

“Fine. You don't have to tell me twice.” He strode off the platform with Touko close behind.

Hiro threw an arm around Aoi's shoulders. “H-hey man. I donno what's going on with Sakura, but uh, I think she's gonna tussle with Monokuma. Call it a hunch.” He grinned. “Maybe we can escape? Ya know, when they're duking it out?”

“Y-yeah. Maybe.” She replied distantly.

“Let's play it by ear,” Kyoko murmured. And with that, the three stepped arm-in-arm into the unknown.

 


	20. Destroyer of the Universe

_The waves of flames that_  
_I've unleashed will eat us all alive_  
_The rage that burns within my heart_  
_Is uncontrolled and wild_  
_And now - everything shall die!_  
_Massive waves consume us all, the ocean is released_  
_Our dying world quakes underneath_  
_And sinks into the sea_

\- Amon Amarth

“Well then! Now that we're all here...” Togami shuffled a sheaf of papers on his podium. “Let us begin. I took the liberty of transcribing Asahina's testimony while it was still fresh in my mind. I also sketched the crime scene, including a few pertinent measurements of distance...”

“Huh. You sound like you're enjoying this,” Makoto fumed, doing little to conceal his fraying emotions.

“I'd much rather hear Aoi give her own testimony, thank you,” Kyoko stated matter-of-factly. Unlike her companion, she'd regained her composure and was seemingly back to her old self.

“It was only a precaution. I'm not sure what state she's in – mentally. She's er, been through a lot,” the heir grimaced.

“Uhhh. Yeah. I can imagine,” Hiro mused, rubbing his chin hair thoughtfully.

“T-t-the m-asterm-mind made her w-watch J-j-j-aaaargh! I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU! Why MEEEE?!” Touko screeched.

“Silence! Order in this court! Do NOT speak unless spoken to!” Byakuya bellowed.

“Eeep! Sorry master!”

“Hey guys! I'm fine! Really. And I'm ready to talk about what happened,” Aoi cut in. Despite her reassurances, there was none of the usual vivacity in her voice.

“Hmph. Don't bother.”

They all turned to face Sakura. She'd been so quiet that they'd almost forgotten about her.

“Oh. Okay. So let me get this straight: we're just going to convict her without a testimony? You'd be alright with that? Unless you plan on giving yours first...?” Byakuya smirked.

Sakura hefted her iron club and brought it down on an empty podium, crunching through the wood as easily as a child might smash a toy. Her classmates recoiled in fear.

“Listen carefully, mortals, for I shall say this but once: _Nobody_ tells me what to do.”

Togami steeled himself. Banking on Monokuma's protection, he decided to call her bluff: “It's simple, Oogami. Just describe the events of the murder as you remember them. Our lives depend on it. Then you can go back to role-playing, if that's what helps you forget the atrocities you've committed.”

“Our _lives_ depend on it? Ha. ha-ha-HA!”

“J-jesus, dude! If we don't pick the right person as murderer, we all get killed! Don't you remember how this works?!” Hiro whined.

“Do you honestly think I'd allow that, Yasuhiro? You're far too valuable to me!” She leered at him, licking her teeth. The clairvoyant withered until he'd nearly dissipated into thin air.

“Have you gone completely mad?” Togami hissed.

“Mad? Who's mad? It is my nature, boy. I am a tyrant, and tyrants require slaves.”

“C-c-can't we just vote already? It was o-obviously Aoi!” It appeared Touko still hadn't learned her lesson. Instead of berating her, however, Byakuya merely pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “Yes. Perhaps that would be for the best.”

“Hmmm. Are you _sure_ it was her? Were you there?” Sakura chided, barking out more humorless laughter.

“What do you m-m-mean? W-we were b-both there!”

“Ah. But it wasn't technically _you_ , now was it?”

“Whaaaat? But didn't she confess?! C'mon, I don't wanna die too!” Yasuhiro sobbed, his brave talk of escape seemingly forgotten.

Sakura winked at him. “That may change soon.”

“Whelp. I guess it's voting time!” Monokuma was raising his gavel when Makoto and Kyoko cried out “STOP!” almost simultaneously. But it was too late.

***

Asahina, of course, won the vote. The door to the kill room opened – a chain shot out toward her –

And with diabolic speed, Sakura intercepted it using her club as a decoy. When she was certain the chain was latched to her weapon, she made a few quick hand gestures. A bolt of lightening tore from her body, traveled up the length of metal, and presumably fried the school's power grid judging by what followed:

Darkness. Silence.

A constellation of blue flames erupted above Sakura's head.

“Greetings, class 78. I welcome you to Hell!”

 


	21. Mighty Ravendark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title comes from an Immortal track.

Yasuhiro blinked. Then the blue flames blurred, shadows creeping into their edges...

When he awoke, he was lying on the floor of the dining hall. How that was possible after a power outage wasn't something he wished to contemplate too deeply. A quick glance around confirmed the others were in a similar predicament, though they were still unconscious. He cautiously rose to his feet with the intention of checking on them.

“I see you're finally awake!” An inhuman voice growled; he felt his knees buckle so he grabbed a chair to steady himself. The growling promptly gave way to laughter.

“Sakura was right – you're no man; you're a worm! How disappointing. Worms are no fun to kill.”

Hiro reluctantly turned to face the ogre. “I-I thought you said we were t-too valuable to kill?” She'd somehow dragged the couch from the rec room down several flights of stairs and was reclining on it as though it were a throne.

More laughter. “For the time being...for the time being...” She smiled at him. “Say – aren't you an expert in the occult?”

“Uhhh...yeah! I guess you could say that...”

'Oogami' snatched a steak knife from the table beside her and whipped it at him, slicing through several dreads and an earlobe. Her target yelped in pain.

“Hagakure. You do know I missed on purpose? From now on, when I ask you a _fucking question_ , I expect a straight answer!”

“Y-y-yes m-master! P-please f-f-forgive me...”

“Master _–_ I like that! It reminds me of one of those vile pigs Sakura stuck her plastic cock in earlier! Tsk, tsk. I remember when she still had standards.” The ogre shook her head. “Braids. Doesn't bathe. What was her name again?”

“Touko Fukawa, sir!” Hiro practically saluted.

“Sir? How amusing. Ah, yes – Touko! Well, better Sakura than I. The same goes for the skinny one. Now _Asahina_... _”_ She sighed. “Can you imagine my jealousy, Yasuhiro? Having to watch somebody else pleasure a female of her caliber day in, day out?”

“Yes I can, sir!”

“Hmph. That's hardly a surprise. But do you know the difference between you and I?”

“No sir!”

“She'll be mine before the day is out. And _my_ cock isn't plastic,” 'Oogami' chuckled. “Tell me, boy. How do you suppose I'll get Aoi to spread her legs for me?”

“I don't know, sir! Force her?”

“Of course not, you sniveling unic!” The ogre roared, reaching for another knife. “Why would I need to do that? Who _the fuck_ do you think I am?!”

“MY APOLOGIES SIR! WHO ARE YOU?” He cried, voice cracking.

“I? _I!?_ I am the shape shifter! I am the greatest warrior of all time! And I shall never DIE!” A long blade lodged itself in the pillar behind Yasuhiro; blood trickled from a fresh cut on his neck. “By the time I'm done with her, she won't even remember Sakura's name!”

Byakuya was rousing himself by small degrees. “So. It turns out the 'strongest human alive' is no human after all,” he observed blandly. “How disappointing for your fans – assuming you ever had any.”

The beast turned to glare at him, but soon smirked. “You've got balls, Togami. It'd be a shame if something were to happen to them! Anyway, you must give credit where credit is due. Sakura _was_ the strongest human alive. That's precisely why I sought her out.”

She took a long sip from a cup Hiro hadn't noticed her holding until now. _Wait – that's not a cup, it's –!_

“I gave – er, Enoshima, was it? – a makeover. I didn't think it was possible for her to look any more hideous, but lo and behold!” She waved a skull in front of her. The scalp had been removed, while skin and strips of muscle still clung to its cheekbones.

Hiro doubled over and puked, but Togami stood firm. “What are you, exactly?”

“That is a question I fully expected him to know the answer to,” she waved dismissively at Hagakure. “I once commanded an army of 150,000. We roamed and pillaged this earth, bringing death and despair to all who stood in our way. Though we began as a band of thieves, spurred on by our love of riches...” 'Oogami' mused, “for me, at least, it became a blood quest. I lived for the kill. I wasn't too different from-” she inclined her head toward Junko's skull. “So you see, it got to the point where I was trying to die, but I was _too good._ I didn't meet a worthy challenger for three long decades!”

Yasuhiro groaned. “And y-you swapped souls with him right at the moment of your death,” he explained from a hunched position on the floor.

“Yes. But how did I, a mere thief – nay, murderer –, gain the ability to do such a thing? Come, now! You must at least know that?”

“You're uh, completely corrupted. All the killing turned you into a real life monster.”

“Correct again! And my reign of terror had lasted over one thousand years – right up until the final match of a martial arts tournament! I was forced to lay in wait and bide my time. How ironic it is that the one who'd resurrect me – the one who'd torment that infernally strong-willed schoolgirl enough to loosen her grip on my throat – was such a kindred spirit. I like to think that if she'd lived, we'd have made the _ultimate_ team.” She sneered.

“So let me get this straight. You've been living in Sakura's body, but she's kept you at bay somehow?” Togami speculated.

“Yes, yes, yessss! Instead of fleeing to my former vessel, she held on! Now she's trapped in here with me. How does it feel, lass? Enjoying the show so far? Eh? What's that – you can't complain? How unfortunate!”

Aoi sat up stiffly, bending forward to massage he calves.

“Ah. Now that most of you are awake, allow me to formally introduce myself. I am the first – and the last – oni you'll have the terrifically bad luck of meeting. Or perhaps you'd prefer 'ogre?'" She grinned. “You may call me Ravendark. _Mighty_ Ravendark.”

“So we've traded one mastermind for another. Fantastic. I'm hoping your demands will at least be more logical and straight-forward,” Togami quipped. “The killing game is getting old.”

“They are indeed, boy. You see, I could leave this school at any time, but I'm going to celebrate before my next conquest. Your first task is to feed me! I understand this building is provisioned, so I will abstain from human flesh – IF you can manage to keep my hunger satisfied.”

Hiro saw Makoto and Kyoko were finally up. “I'll search the pantry for meat,” Kirigiri offered. "I'm assuming that's what you want?"

“Clever girl,” Ravendark chuckled. “Right then. Hop to it!”

 


	22. The Perfect Plan: Part 1

Shortly after class 78's systematic departure, the ogre convulsed.

“Acting up today, are we?” the beast snarled.

Sakura lashed out in protest, though to no avail.

***

“YO, Aoi! Over here! Think I found some uh...meat!” Hiro called from the doorway to an ice box.

His classmates glanced toward him wearily. “Ah-! Hey! Why don't we split up? Me n' Aoi over here; you guys check out the freezers in the back of the kitchen!”

At first they all looked doubtful, but Aoi was quick to catch on. “Umm...yeah, I guess that makes sense. We should get this done ASAP.”

“...Very well. Byakuya, Makoto; See to the other freezers. Touko and I will search the cupboards for dried and canned goods.” Kirigiri suggested.

“How ridiculous.” Togami grumbled. “C'mon...now's not the time to complain,” Makoto sighed. “Oh really? When do you suggest we start?” The heir chided.

Aoi rolled her eyes. “Alright. Let's see what's in here.” They split up, the critical thinkers of the group too exhausted to protest at length.

***

Aoi slammed the freezer door behind herself and Hagakuri. “What do you want this time, Hiro? I'm not in the mood for your bullshit!”

“It's not bullshit!” He cried. “Sakura's possessed by an evil spirit – otherwise known as an ONI! I'm sure you noticed! Look at what she's WEARING, for Christ's sake!”

Aoi crossed her arms dejectedly. He pressed on. “Duuuude...Oni are serious business! Normally I wouldn't believe it either, but they only go after the best of the best warriors! They wanna be immortal, and what better way than to live in a turbo-charged body? I mean, if you could pick ANY body to possess, which would _you_ pick?!”

“I don't know!”

“Aoi. _Please_ hear me out. There's a demon possessing Sakura right now! And there's only one way to get rid of it!”

She raised an eyebrow. “You know I'd do anything to make that happen. I-I think she's still in there... but what does this have to do with me?! I'm a swimmer, not a shaman!”

“Uhhhhhh...” Hiro rubbed the back of his neck. “Ya see...eheheheheh...if you knew somethin' about Oni, ya'd have a better idea of uh, what I'm drivin' at...”

The ensuing silence forced him to elaborate.

“Oni are hyper sexual. Their only weakness is who they wanna...ya know...and that one wants...ehm, YOU...I mean, they told me in very explicit terms...”

“It wants to have sex with me? Is that what you're trying to say!?”

“Uh huh! But! Eh, well, in order to kill it, I gotta trap it in a...hey! Remember how I told you guys I spent my family's entire fortune on this crystal ball?” He waved the offending item in the air.

“Don't tell me you're going to put it in that ball like a _goddamn Pokemon_ ,” Aoi seethed.

“First of all, it's not a _ball._ It's a 'Yokkai capture sphere'. I uh, didn't know that when I bought it, but it started to glow when the Oni spoke to me, which is a tell-tale sign. And yes, actually. I am! _If_ everything goes according to plan. However...it has to be totally distracted for this to work...”

“And that's where I come in?”

“Yes.”

“Hiro.”

“Yes?”

“You are a fucking PIG!”

“ASAHINA! YOU'RE OUR ONLY HOPE! I DON'T THINK YOU COMPREHEND THE MAGNITUDE OF OUR SITUATION!”

“Okay, sure. So let's recap. I have sex with some demon possessing Sakura's body. When it's 'distracted' enough, you're gonna throw a poke-ball at it. That'll kill the Oni and set Sakura free?”

“Yeah! That's exactly what's gonna happen!”

“And you'll be watching the whole time?”

“Well sure...I mean, how else will I know when to use our secret weapon?”

She fell silent for a several minutes before responding. “I'm going to need some alcohol. Do Oni like to drink?”

“Of course! Almost as much as they like...” he grinned foolishly.

“Go get me a bottle of wine from the pantry,” she groaned.

 


	23. The Perfect Plan: Part 2

“I'M ON IT, AOI!” Hiro spun around and raced out of the walk-in freezer like his life depended on it. Well, she guessed it did – assuming he had any idea what he was talking about. But his track record when it came to knowing stuff wasn't exactly great so far. He made her look like a genius, and she'd been a straight C student her whole life. “W-wait! Aren't you going to help me carry these steaks?! HELLOOO! Augh! I'm really starting to HATE that guy!”

***

Kyoko gasped and grabbed the nearest object – a frying pan – when the door banged open behind her. Fearing for her safety as well as Touko's, she let the cookware fly.

It hit the kitchen's tiled wall with a resounding _crack_ mere inches from Hagakure's head. A shower of ceramic chips rained to the floor.

“NOT AGAIN! Why is everyone trying to KILL MEEEE!?”

“Perhaps it's because you're entering a _pantry_ the same way soldiers storm enemy lines!” The detective hissed.

Touko was crouching on the floor, arms over her head. She rose shakily to her feet. “Y-yasuhiro! Y-y-you really are a moron, a-aren't you?” The novelist stuttered.

“ _..._ Look, I'm SORRY, okay?! It's just that I'm in a huge hurry! We don't have much time!”

Kyoko studied him. “You obviously know something we don't. Your stunt back at the freezer was completely transparent.”

“Completely t-t-transparent!” Touko echoed.

“Awww geeze...do you gotta say it like that?” the psychic whined.

“What exactly are you and Asahina planning behind our backs? There's little room for error with the new threat we're facing, and...” she trailed off.

“And y-y-you two are a c-couple of d-d-dumb a-a-”

“OKAY. OKAY, I GET IT!” He massaged the back of his neck irritably. “Here's the thing. I _do_ know how to kill an ogre, believe it or not! But you guys can't help. Actually, you'd only be getting in the way if you tried. So, uh...just leave it up to me?”

“I-I don't like how that s-s-sounded like a q-question!”

“Normally I'd have to concur, Touko. But...”

“...Buuuut?” Hiro grinned.

“But your encyclopedic knowledge of the paranormal is astounding. If anyone would know how kill an ogre,” she cringed, forcing out the next four words: “it would be you.”

“YES! Hahaha!” He pumped his fist in the air. “Good ol' Hagakure to the rescue!”

“D-don't get a-a-ahead of yourself, loser! We s-still have to bring her this m-m-meat,” Touko sobbed. “Who knows what s-s-she'll do if she d-d-doesn't like it!”

“No sweat! Me n' Aoi got it covered. And uh, I'm gonna need the rest of you to make yourselves scarce, if ya know what I mean.”

Kyoko nodded. “I'll let the others know. I doubt Byakuya will complain, at least.”

“Thanks, man!” The psychic was rummaging through a liquor cabinet. Arms loaded down with booze, he turned to leave.

“Yasuhiro?”

“Y-yeah?”

“Good luck.”

“Heh. Thanks. We're probably gonna need it.”

***

“Know what I hate most about your stupid plan?” Aoi slurred. She was halfway through her second bottle of Cabernet. She'd finished the first in two huge gulps.

"C'mon, just hurry up already!"

The swimmer took another long swig. “I hate how you're gonna be jerking off in a dark corner somewhere, dick in one hand, Poke Ball in the other, while _I_ do all the work.”

“Aoi.”

“Masturbating with a Master Ball.”

“Aoi!”

“WHAT?”

“In case you forgot, you're the reason we're in this mess!”

“Ohhhh! Oookay! So that's how it's gonna be, huh? Get over here. I'm gonna kick your fucking ass!”

“It'll have to wait until after we take care of the ogre!”

A guttural roar reverberated off the walls of the kitchen, causing silverware and plates to clink in their cabinets. “STARTING NOW, FOR EVERY MINUTE LONGER THAT PASSES, I EAT ONE OF YOU AT RANDOM.”

“Fine! I can wait!” Unfazed, Aoi grabbed one of the bags of meat they'd collected and jogged into the cafeteria. Hiro picked up his bag as well and tried to catch up with her, but his legs felt like wet rubber bands.

_N-no way...I pissed myself!_

 

 


End file.
